Mucho Ruido y Poco Michael
by Nimph
Summary: A Padma le gusta Michael, que prefiere a Hannah, que quiere lo mismo que Parvati, amiga de Lavender, que le cae mal a Anthony, el novio de Lisa, que no entiende a Zach, que entiende a Terry. Vamos, un fic de Agitar antes de usar. PARADO.
1. Capítulo 1

_Viernes 14-6-96 _

_Querido diario,_

_Esto es un asco. Una puta m... caca._

_Ya está, ya lo he dicho, me quedo tranquila. Hoy en la reunión de ED Susan estaba enferma y he practicado los hechizos con Michael. Ayyy, Michael. Obviamente, ésa no es la parte que es un asco, la parte que me irrita es que se lo veía bastante chafado; ni siquiera ha coqueteado conmigo. Ni con nadie más, que siempre es un consuelo._

_Y luego, al volver, hemos dado una vuelta por los jardines y va y me suelta la bomba: se ha declarado a Hannah Abbot._

_Caca, caca, caca._

_

* * *

_

-Hombre, pero si es la rubia de mis sueños- saludó Michael Corner, sonriendo con todo el encanto que podía reunir en su misma persona. Y la verdad es que era bastante.

-Mejor no saber de qué sueños hablas, ¿no?- contestó la chica de las trenzas, levantando la mirada con coquetería.

-De todos, Lady Abbott, de todos.

-No me vengas con tonterías, Michael, que todas sabemos que tienes un harén particular- contestó ella, sonriendo y alargando la mano para tocarle el brazo.

-¿Para qué quiero un harén?

-Para tus fines poco honrados, por supuesto- contestó ella como si remarcara una obviedad.

-¿Poco honrados? Muero, Lady Abbott- gimió Michael, cayendo de rodillas en una elaborada pantomima.- Muero a vuestros pies por culpa de las malas lenguas.

-Anda, calla, calla.- Sonriendo, ella se apresuró a ayudarlo a incorporarse, no fuera a pasar alguien, que estaban en un pasillo y alguien podía ver a Michael así arrodillado, qué iban a decir.

Obedientemente, Michael se levantó y adoptó una pose que esperaba que fuera galante y masculina antes de apartarse el flequillo castaño con una mano, sin soltar con la otra la manita blanca de Hannah.

-Esto, Hannah...- Michael dejó de sonreír y la miró seriamente, los ojos oscuros fijos en los de la chica. Era el momento, no había nadie más y ella incluso le había tomado la mano.- Me gustas. Mucho. A nadie le gustarás más que a mí. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Eso era. Ya está, lo había hecho, y tampoco había sido el fin del mundo, ¿no? Y de la manera en que siempre coqueteaban, ella sólo podía responder una cosa...

-Vaya, Michael, no me lo esperaba... me siento muy halagada...- dijo Hannah, que no parecía muy contenta.- Pero no puede ser. No creo que seas mi tipo, aunque eres encantador y muy guapo y... todo eso.

Y todo eso. Michael pestañeó, anonadado.

-Vale. No pasa nada, ya encontraré a otra- dijo y, pasando olímpicamente de la débil sonrisa compungida que Hannah le ofrecía, dio media vuelta y se fue.

* * *

_No puedo creer que ella le dijera que no. Es más tonta de lo que creía, y mira que ya es decir. Pero bueno, mejor. Es decir, sí, Michael se lo ha tomado muy mal porque no soporta perder, como tooodos sabemos. Pero, por otro lado..._

_¡Hace tanto tiempo que me gusta! Ya ni sé desde cuándo. Y es muy frustrante que prefiera a ésa, que flirtea con todo el mundo. Igual que prefirió a Cho. Y a Ginny Weasley. Y si encima va la muy... la muy, y no sabe apreciar lo que tiene delante..._

_Lisa dice que me gusta desde cuarto y que es muy gracioso que le dijera que ya se buscaría a otra._

_Gracioso no sé, pero típico de él, seguro._

_También dice (Lisa) que esté contenta, que a lo mejor la otra soy yo._

_Pero no, ¿cómo iba a ser yo? Que flirtea conmigo, seguro, pero es que flirtea con todas, el muy bobo. No, si es que están hechos el uno para el otro. Así, en plan malpensada, se me ocurre que quizás ella le ha dicho que no para hacerse la difícil. Sólo que Hannah es demasiado Hufflepuff para eso. Pero la verdad es que, con lo terco que es Michael... dudo que lo deje estar así como así._

_Pobrecillo._

_Es que es tan mono. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo para que deje de gustarme?_

_Porque está claro que intentando gustarle no voy a ninguna parte._

_Pfft. Dejando el tema. Tengo que pasar a ver a Susan en la enfermería. Según me ha contado Zach, la han transfigurado en cigüeña en Transfiguración, y Madame Pomfrey no la va a dejar salir hasta que deje de ponerse a la pata coja. Pobrecilla. Eso sí, espero no encontrarme con Hannah. No sé cómo lo hace Parvati para que no se note quién le cae mal, pero a mí es que se me ve a la legua._

_Además, Parvati es más guapa, y me da lo mismo que seamos idénticas y lo que diga Lisa. Sabe cómo arreglarse y cómo moverse y todos la conocen. Pero lo que iba a decir es que después de la cena ha venido con Lavender a darme la mala noticia._

* * *

-Pad, ¿te has enterado?- cuchichea la chica hindú sólo llegar a su altura, seguida de una muy delgada y muy rubia Lavender.

-Perdonad, ahora vengo- se disculpa Padma. Lisa Turpin se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente y saluda con la cabeza a las chicas de pelo cuidado antes de tomar la mano de su novio y arrastrarlo alegremente de vuelta a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Anthony Goldstein se despide a su vez con una mirada de irritación hacia las Gryffindors y un ademán 'Luego te sigo contando' para Padma.

-Qué par de petardas, ese par- dice con desdén en cuanto han doblado dos esquinas.

Lisa lo observa por el rabillo del ojo un instante antes de salir en su defensa.

-Bueno, son algo... despreocupadas. Y un poco cotillas. Pero Parvati es la hermana de Padma, y...

-...y son buenas chicas. Sí, sí, lo que quieras, pero son irritantes- termina él, atándose el pelo rojizo que empieza a ser demasiado largo.

-En cierto modo sí- admite Lisa, pensativa, y Anthony la mira, algo sorprendido.- Son... demasiado guapas y... femeninas.

-Demasiado cursis y artificiales, dirás- corrige él, tomándola por la cintura. Lisa niega con la cabeza, y Anthony la detiene para ponerle la melenita castaña y violeta tras las orejas y darle un beso en la punta de la nariz.- ¿Quién es la chica más guapa de Hogwarts?

-Parvati Patil. Y Padma.

-No- dijo él seriamente.

-Tengo los pies grandes y el pelo vulgar y las espaldas anchas y granitos en la barbilla y poco pecho y...- enumeraba ella al reemprender la marcha.

-Y ojos verdes y nariz de botón y unas piernas... uy, las piernas- remendó él, que había ido negando con la cabeza todas las afirmaciones de su novia.

-Ya decía yo que me dejaba algo. Soy demasiado alta y poco femenina- sentenció ella.

-Eres perfecta.

-No, no es verdad, Anthony, no estás siendo objetivo.

-Sí. Y no te metas con tu pecho, que a mí me gusta- sonrió él.

-Qué morro le echa usted, señor prefecto. ¿Tienes ronda hoy?- preguntó Lisa, esperando que así fuera para poder escabullirse con él por los solitarios pasadizos del colegio.

-No, la he cambiado con Weasley para poder terminar los deberes de Astronomía.

-Bueno, pero si después nos damos una vuelta por ahí...

-Pero podrían pillarnos- objetó él, al tiempo que le cogía la mano. Lo que, en la experiencia de Lisa, quería decir que estaría encantado de escaparse con ella por ahí.

* * *

_No sé cómo se habían enterado de lo de Michael tan rápido. Vía la misma Hannah, seguro. Estúpida. Y eso que se llevan mal. Vati y Lav dicen que es una mojigata pero, y mira que estoy de acuerdo, creo que hay algún lío de chicos por en medio, como siempre._

_Creo que me dejo algo, antes de ir a Astronomía... ah, sí, sí; Lisa y yo tenemos la sospecha de que a Zach le gusta alguien de ED. Bueno, Lisa no viene a las reuniones porque dice que eso de aprender a pegarse con gente no es lo suyo. Como si no supiera, mírala, que cuando aprendió el Expeliarmus le rompió la nariz a Mandy y todo. Qué mal la estoy dejando, pobre, si es un cielo. Excepto con el Expelliarmus. Bueno, que dice que estudiará Medimagia y que ya está Anthony para defenderla. ¿No suena eso machista? Con lo bestia que es ella por sí sola y con bate incluido, que desde que es bateadora da más miedo, y va y me suelta eso. No lo diría en serio, supongo. Qué par, es que son adorables... desde que salen juntos ella se peina cada día y todo._

_Bueno, que a Zacharías Smith, nuestro anarquista particular, le gusta alguien queda claro por varias razones, a saber:_

_a) Está más calladito que de costumbre._

_b) Ayer se puso colonia (me dejó a cuadros)._

_c) El otro día se puso a hablar de chicas con el grupo de chicos de ED._

_Esto es extremadamente raro, querido diario, porque como tú y yo sabemos, a Zach le gustan los tíos. Per shhh, que esto no lo sabe ni Lisa. Creo, vamos._

_Ya me voy para Astronomía._

_Sólo un último comentario: Hannah Abbot es rubia y me da mucha rabia. Vaca estúpida._

__

_Domingo 16-5-96_

_Será zorra la tía esa. ¿Pero no le ha dicho que NO? ¡Pues nadie lo diría!_

_Explico: Michael y Hannah se han pasado la tarde coqueteando en la biblioteca. Y encima no he hecho nada de faena y no estoy de humor para hacerla ahora. TRES HORAS, joder. Qué guarra ella, qué estúpido él._

_También estaban Susan, Zach, Terry y, sorprendentemente, Parvati y Lavender. Y le echaban cada mirada a Hannah... bien hecho, bien. Susan se ha pasado el rato tratando de distraer a Hannah, pero como la pobrecilla es tan tímida no conseguía mucho, y Zach me ha puesto la mano sobre el brazo y no la ha quitado de ahí en todo el rato, pero estaba como callado y raro. Creo que Terry me ha visto algo rara, pero ése sí que es tímido. Es que llevo seis años compartiendo clases con él y casi ni lo conozco. Es majete y agradable, por eso. Y guapito, aunque poquita cosa. Pelo negro ondulado y ojos azules, como le gustan a Parvati, y..._

_Anda. Igual por eso estaba ahí, la muy pilla._

* * *

Mientras Padma estrujaba su pluma y miraba con fijeza su pergamino, notando la mano caliente de Zacharías sobre su codo, Hannah y Michael intercambiaban comentarios y risitas de vez en cuando, Susan trataba de atraer la atención de su amiga, Terry Boot acababa sus deberes tranquilamente y sin molestar a nadie, yLavender Brown y Parvati Patil parecían estar comentando su carta astral.

Pero sólo era una coartada.

-Míralo, es que es adorable,- suspiró Parvati.- Y tan listo... se ve que tiene las mejores notas de Aritmancia junto con Hermione, y nunca ha tenido novia. ¿Crees que señora Parvati Boot suena bien? ¿O quedaría mejor Parvati Boot-Patil?

-Es monísimo- coincidió Lavender.- Aunque me gustan más rubios y carismáticos... Bueno, vale, me gustan todos.- Añadió, cuando Parvati le sonrió con picardía.- Anda, cómo se pasa Hannah. Mira tu hermana, qué cara. Lo debe de estar pasando mal.

Parvati hizo una mueca.

-Mira, yo con Abbott no puedo más. Una cosa es coquetear, que no mata a nadie, y la otra hacerlo después de rechazar al chico. Y encima delante de Padma.

-Bueno, ella no sabe nada sobre Padma, ¿no? Es decir... no lo debe de hacer a propósito- dijo Lavender, quitándose las gafas rosas para comprobar que estaban limpias.

-No... ¡pero sí sabe que a Michael le gusta! Además, ya sabemos por quién lo hace. Pero ni se te ocurra decírselo a Padma o se lo dirá a Michael y se armará.

-Somos mudas, Parvati- rió Lavender. Quién hubiera dicho que la dulce Hannah podía ser tan Slytherin. Aunque a ella no le parecía mal.

-Pero sordas no, ¿no?- sonrió Parvati.- Bueno, ¿y qué me recomiendas para meter a Terry en el bote, oh Reina del Ligoteo? Estamos viendo que a Abbott no le funcionan los celos.

-A ella no, pero quizás a ti...- empezó Lavender, y ambas juntaron las cabezas para urdir un plan.

* * *

_Lo que aún no he descubierto es quién le gusta a Zach. Hoy no se ha puesto colonia, pero es que creo que no le gusta. Pobrecillo, es que se pone nervioso si la gente le presta atención, y le cuesta abrirse a la gente y, bueno, ser amable. Es un caso, sobre todo porque hace como dos años que está adolescente perdido y se rebota contra la autoridad. Contra cualquiera, desde Sprout hasta Potter, pasando por Michael, a ratos, cuando le da por ir de líder. Ya le digo que deje de ir de listillo (a Zach) porque entonces a la gente sí le parece majo, pero es más fuerte que él._

_Un día de estos se va a meter en un lío._

_Lisa me acaba de preguntar si puede consultar mis deberes, y yo aquí sin hacerlos. Y eso que es Transfiguración de objetos manufacturados, y es de lo más entretenido. Pero es que Michael me ha quitado las ganas._

* * *

-Anda, deja de quejarte en el diario y ven a hacer los deberes, tontorrona- dice Lisa.

Padma levanta la cabeza. Michael no está en la sala común de Ravenclaw, que es espaciosa y está llena de libros. Terry y Lisa, sin embargo, ocupan la mesa donde suele aposentarse el grupo.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunta Padma, dejando el diario en su bolsa de libros y arrastrando ésta hacia la mesa.

-Michael y Anthony han ido a dormir- contesta Terry, levantando la vista de su libro un instante.

-Yo quiero ir pronto, que el entrenamiento me ha dejado muerta. Pero antes tengo que asegurarme de que haces los deberes o Michael no te los podrá copiar mañana.

-¿A dormir ya? ¿No es muy temprano?

-Es que Terry aquí presente ha vuelto a ganar al ajedrez a Michael... Anthony tiene uno de sus días de comedura de tarro y ha ido hacerle compañía.

-Estarán de morros hasta que suba y le ofrezca Bertie Botts a Michael- pronostica Terry, esta vez sin levantar los ojos del libro.

-Pero si los odia- señala Padma, con la mejilla sobre una mano y ninguna intención obvia de hacer los deberes.

-Por eso. Empezará una guerra de almohadas.

-¿Y porqué no subes ya?- pregunta Lisa, empujando un pergamino blanco hacia Padma.

-Si no están más cansados me ganarán- sonríe Terry.

* * *

Yyy... esto es todo. Por ahora. Los complicados argumentos están sacando sus respectivas naricillas y ya aviso que al releer este capítulo después de leer los siguientes lo vais a notar. Está ahí, está ahí, que nada pasa por casualidad en este fic. Bueno, alguna cosa sí.

Qué bien me lo paso. :D

Mil gracias a toda la gente que me da ánimos y a mis betas de este capítulo, Rakshah y Polymnia. Achuchones varios a los lectores, y en especial a aquellos que se molesten en dejar review (ya sea criticón o levanta-morales).

Otras mil gracias al Gremio (ver link en mi perfil), por los croqueteos, las inyecciones de inspiración, los ejemplos a seguir y por ser tan buenos agremiados. Ai loff llú.

¡Hasta la vista!

Nimph


	2. Capítulo 2

_Martes 18-5-96 _

_Querido diario:  
Hoy ha sido un buen día, después de todo. _

_Para empezar, no me he cruzado con Hannah excepto en Transfiguración, y Michael se ha sentado a mi lado. Aunque parece que sólo me ha importado a mí, porque ella ni lo ha mirado, pero bueno. Michael se las ha apañado para ser insoportable y encantador al mismo tiempo, pero no he dejado que me distrajera de lo que decía McGonagall. No mucho, de todos modos._

_Y después, para aprovechar que hacía un sol bastante decente, aunque ningún sol inglés podrá jamás compararse a uno indio, he ido con Anthony y Terry a ver los entrenamientos de Quidditch de Ravenclaw._

_Dios mío, qué bien le queda a Michael el uniforme._

_Lisa dice que Anthony dice que a ella le queda mejor._

_Pobre Anthony, vuelve a pasar por una etapa difícil. No entiendo cómo su familia no lo cuida más, con lo estupendo que es. Dice Lisa que ya lo cuida ella, pero no creo que sea lo mismo..._

* * *

-Lo que pasa es que no estás aplicando la lógica- trataba de explicar Terry, armado de paciencia.- Si sumas las dos ecuaciones, el coeficiente de magia restante...

-Es negativo, ya lo sé, pero lo que no he entendido es la demostración que ha hecho en la pizarra luego- cortó Padma, tratando de acabar con el tema para poder volver a concentrarse en Michael.

-Precisamente, es muy obvio si lo piensas. La raíz cuadrada...

-¿Por qué no se lo explicas luego?- interrumpió Anthony, sentado entre los dos, desviando por un momento los ojos de su novia- Me estáis dando dolor de cabeza, y sólo me faltaría eso.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Padma enseguida, medio aliviada por el descanso de Aritmancia, medio preocupada por los estados de ánimo de Anthony.

-Otra carta de casa.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Sí. Obviamente siguen pensando que estoy desperdiciando mi vida y que debería buscarme una novia sangrelimpia con quien tener muchos hijos para preservar la antigua y honorable familia Goldstein, por no hablar de aplicarme en los estudios para encargarme del próspero hacendado de la familia Goldstein y dejarme de estupideces como querer ser yo mismo o dedicarme al arte- masculló el chico, sombrío, los ojos clavados en as siluetas de los jugadores que se recortaban contra el cielo despejado.

-Ostras, me sabe muy mal, Anthony...- trató de consolarlo Padma, poniéndole una mano sobre la rodilla.

-Ya. Siempre dices lo mismo.

Padma calló. Terry los observó por el rabillo del ojo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Pasados unos instantes, Anthony tocó la mano de Padma.

-Lo siento. Tú no puedes hacer nada.

-Ya. Pero me gustaría.

* * *

_Y además tiene ese carácter de poeta romántico de novela, así que si sumas una familia imbécil a la personalidad pesimista y dada a los altibajos de Anthony, te sale un problemón, y no hace falta ser Terry para verlo. Porque él no puede evitar querer ser un poco como su familia desea, que para algo le han educado como heredero._

_Y eso supongo que desplaza un poco a Lisa y la convierte como en un motivo de rebeldía, pese a que a ella le gustaría que se llevaran todos bien. Pero los padres de Lisa son muggles, y la familia de Anthony... pues es de pedigree, como la mía, pero como la mía es interracial e intercultural y abierta de mente y demás, pues no nos van a pedir que nos casemos con indios._

_Espero, vamos, porque Michael no es indio._

_Y lo mejor del día ha sido la cena, porque Michael se ha sentado conmigo y hemos despotricado y coqueteado y hablado mucho. Y Lisa ha conseguido animar a Anthony, así que todos contentos._

_Bueno. Tampoco tanto, porque Michael sigue dale que te pego con Hannah._

* * *

-Lo que no entiendo es- empezó Michael, frunciendo el ceño- por qué a ratos está tan simpática conmigo y a ratos...

-Quizás sólo pretenda tenerte enganchado. Ya sabes, el típico estira y afloja para mantener la atención.

-No, ella no es así- replicó él, frunciendo el ceño. Padma empujó un trozo de estofado con el tenedor, preguntándose qué sabía Michael de Hannah para estar tan seguro, si no eran ni amigos. Ella la veía capaz de cualquier cosa, aunque probablemente no estuviera siendo muy objetiva.- Debe de estar confundida.

Padma evitó mirarlo y alargó la mano hacia el agua. Michael la interceptó a tiempo, cogió la jarra y le llenó él el vaso. Padma le sonrió.

-Bueno, dale tiempo. O búscate a otra.

-No, eso no. Ella...- Michael se detuvo a buscar las palabras exactas mientras se servía agua. Hannah era especial, simplemente; todas las cosas buenas que las chicas ya no eran: dulce, inocente, agradable... y, por supuesto, su atractivo físico no era nada despreciable.

-No se deja conquistar y por eso interesa a nuestro galán- teorizó Anthony, un par de sitios más allá, y Michael, sin siquiera mirarlo, le lanzó una corteza de pan a la cabeza. No acertó.

-No. Bueno, un poco. Pero en verdad me gusta mucho; cuanto más hablo con ella más me gusta.

Padma pensó que sería cuestión de cortarle la lengua a Abbot, e inmediatamente se sintió culpable, pero se olvidó en cuanto Michael se apartó el flequillo de la cara. Por debajo de la mesa, Lisa le dio una patada en el tobillo a su amiga, porque no soportaba que Padma se embobara tan descaradamente. Debería de tener más respeto por sí misma.

-Oh, no, nuestro Romeo se ha encandilado... otra vez- rió Anthony, que siempre se metía con él por enamoradizo.

-Ríete, ríete, pero salgo en una obra de Shakesperare y tú no- replicó el aludido.

Padma sonrió tristemente, pero nadie pareció advertirlo.

-A ver, ¿tengo algo malo? ¿Las cejas juntas? ¿Los ojos hundidos? ¿Los dientes amarillos? ¿Las orejas grandes?- preguntó Michael, haciendo muecas ilustrativas.

-La cabeza hueca- contestó Padma finalmente, sin poder evitar la risa.

-Ah, suerte tengo de que alguien me quiere y me valora- bromeó Michael, pasando el hombro por los hombros de Padma y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Padma se sonrojó y soltó la cuchara, mientras Lisa subía y bajaba las cejas y Anthony y Terry reían.

-Ehm, quita, tengo que subir a hacer cosas- dijo Padma, turbada, soltándose y poniéndose en pie.

-Te acompaño, a ver si hay suerte y te da por hacer cosas malas conmigo- bromeó Michael, cogiendo una manzana de la fuente de frutas.- Hasta luego, mosqueteros...

* * *

_Miércoles 19-5-96_

_Pero qué le pasa a este colegio, que no sólo Peeves y los pasadizos gastan bromas pesadas si no que ¡incluso los rumores se dedican a hacerme la puñeta!_

_Hoy, en clase de Historia, Lavender me ha anunciado con agitación que corre el rumor vago de que salgo con Michael y que ayer fuimos a hacer "cosas malas" después de cenar._

_Lo malo es que ya me gustaría a mí, pero no se ha dado el caso._

_Lavender ha dicho que no me preocupe, que el rumor se extinguirá en nada y que de todas formas será beneficial para mí porque va a subir mi cotización. No sé de qué me habla, pero igual Lisa sí._

_Lisa no lo sabía, pero Terry me ha dicho que eso sube cuando hay más demanda que oferta. En mi caso no debe de ser posible porque no tengo demandas y mi oferta se limita a Michael, pero qué va a saber Terry de eso. Dice Lisa que igual Lavender se refería a que ahora voy a interesar a los chicos._

_Pues vaya._

_Lavender tiene una manera muy rara de entender las relaciones chico/chica. Además, yo sé que no ha durado más de tres semanas con ningún chico, y sólo ha salido con tres. ¡Y eso que ella sí cotiza alto!_

_Además me ha dicho que le deje caer a Terry que Parvati necesita ayuda con Aritmancia. Como sé perfectamente que a Parvati la Aritmancia le importa más bien poco, deduzco que tenía razón y mi gemela trata de ligarse al pobre Terry. Con lo tímido que es y el poco contacto que tiene con las chicas, igual si Parvati se le lanza al cuello le da un telele._

_Y lo que aún me tiene intrigada es qué estará tramando Zacharias. Tendré que sacárselo con tenazas, pero sea quien sea el que haya captado su atención, Zach necesitará mucha ayuda. Si es que, con lo poco sociable que es...._

_Vaya. Hora de ir al Ejército D._

* * *

-Zacharias- empezó Padma, poniéndole la mano en el brazo mientras pasaban por delante de las aulas de Transfiguración.

-Qué- respondió él mecánicamente, sin mirarla ni sacar las manos de los bolsillos.

-Tú me ayudas siempre que lo necesito, ¿no?

-Sí, claro, si puedo- contestó él, ahora sí, con una mirada curiosa. ¿Se habría metido Padma en algún berenjenal?

-¿Y sabes que si necesitaras ayuda yo estaría a tu disposición, no?- siguió ella con dulzura.

-Supongo que de eso se trata.

-¿Entonces por qué no me cuentas qué te traes entre manos, eh, so palurdo?

Zacharias hizo rodar los ojos, dándole a conocer claramente a su amiga que se esperaba el exabrupto y que estaba por encima de la discusión. Ambos sabían que la segunda mitad era falsa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que llevo algo entre manos?

-Que llevas _colonia_.

Tal como esperaba Padma, Zacharias se dio cuenta de que la prueba era demasiado sólida como para negarla.

Pero justamente en ese momento, al doblar la esquina, se encontraron con Susan y Hannah, que también acudían al entrenamiento.

Zacharias se preparó para lo peor.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludó Hannah, sin caer en que Padma la miraba con los ojos entornados. Seguro que estaría calculando posibilidades de llegar a la yugular de un salto.

-Hola- dijo Zacharías, sujetando a su amiga por el brazo casi inconscientemente.

-Padma, ¡me han dicho que sales con Michael!- exclamó Hannah, provocando que Susan hiciera una mueca a sus espaldas, sobrecogida por la metedura de pata.- Pensé que se reharía pronto, ¡pero ha sido tiempo récord!

-No estamos saliendo- dijo Padma, haciendo un esfuerzo por no estrangularla ahí mismo con sus malditas trencitas rubias.

-Bueno, pero falta poco, ¿no?- la interrogó alegremente la Hufflepuff. Qué bien, Michael había encontrado otra chica más conveniente. Quizás Padma estaba un poco molesta porque veía en ella a una contrincante, pero precisamente la estaba felicitando, ¿no?, para que supiera que estaba contenta. Pero Padma no parecía muy satisfecha. Ravenclaws, siempre buscándole tres pies al gato.

-Han, ¡vamos a llegar tarde!- dijo Susan bruscamente, agarrando a su amiga por la manga y estirándola lejos.- Hasta ahora, chicos- se despidió, con una mirada compungida a Padma por encima del hombro.

-¿Soy yo o Hannah es idiota perdida?- siseó Padma.

-No es especialmente espabilada, más bien algo... simple- replicó Zacharías con su habitual franqueza.- Pero no parece mala chica.

-Claro que no. Nadie parece mala con dos trenzas de colegiala.

* * *

_Jueves 21-5-96_

_Madre mía._

_Acabo de... no, a ver. Desde el principio._

_El rumor de que Michael y yo estamos juntos persiste, porque ayer no fuimos a cenar ninguno de los dos. La triste verdad es que yo me había comido una caja de bombones para merendar (cortesía de mamá) y Michael no había hecho un trabajo para mañana._

_Michael me ha dicho hoy que Hannah se ha tomado mal que haya empezado a salir con otra, y, egocéntrico como es, me ha pedido que me haga pasar por su novia para ponerla celosa y que se dé cuenta de que está colada por él (palabras textuales)._

_Repito: Michael quiere que me haga pasar por su novia._

_Lo peor es que le he dicho que me lo pensaría._

_Lisa dice, bueno, ha dicho, antes, cuando he hecho una reunión urgente con ella y Zach, que tengo que hacerlo. Según ella, ésta es la mejor oportunidad que tengo para seducirlo. Al parecer, ella no estaba tan segura de que le gustara Anthony cuando empezaron a salir, y mira ahora._

_Zacharias se ha subido por las paredes y me ha dicho que de ninguna manera, que es un suicidio contribuir a que Michael se vaya con otra, que qué cabrón, y que no encuentra bien que para ligarse a otra tenga que hacerme daño a mí._

_Pero es que él no sabe nada, y de todos modos ya me está haciendo daño ahora, ¿no?_

_He decidido consultarlo con la almohada._

_Aunque ya veo que me pasaré la noche dando vueltas en la cama. ¿Tan poco femenina me ve que me tiene que usar como maniquí para poner celosa a la maldita vaca rubia? ¿Tan poco atractiva soy para él que ha considerado usarme como cebo? Idiota, Michael, eres idiota perdido. Y Hannah es una harpía._

_Paso a otros temas, porque me niego a pasarme el día dándole vueltas a lo mismo, aunque ya veo que no hago otra cosa, y mira que lo intento._

_Respira, Padma._

_Venga:_

_No sé nada más del tema Zacharías, Anthony está mejor, a Susan le pasa algo porque hoy llevaba unas ojeras enormes y Parvati sigue tratando de ligarse a Terry. Y me ha dicho que recabe información, pero yo sólo conozco a Terry porque es amigo de Anthony y Michael._

_¿Por qué me pasan a mí estas cosas? ¿Por qué no podía gustarme alguien que no andara siempre tras otras? ¿Por qué soy tan desgraciada?_

_Acaba de entrar Lisa y me ha dicho que deje de hacerme la heroína trágica, que ha visto a Susan llorando en el pasillo pero no ha querido contarle nada. Malo. Y ahora ya es tarde y no es plan de ir a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff... Pobrecilla, ¿qué le debe de pasar? Igual ha suspendido un examen, o le han pegado bronca, o ha pasado algo en el Ministerio... o igual el chico que le gusta (¿le gusta alguien?) pasa de ella, o sale con otra, o le ha pedido que se haga pasar por su... agggg._

_También ha dicho (Lisa) que Vati le ha dado comida de las cocinas a Terry para que me la traiga. No, si ésa aprovecha cualquier excusa, y al parecer ni siquiera ha preguntado si me pasa algo. Claro que me salto la cena a menudo, pero debería preocuparse, ¿no?_

_Me estoy poniendo melodramática._

_Voy a leer alguna basura romántica de Mandy a ver si se me despeja la cabeza._

* * *

Notas finales:

Bueno, la trama de Padma ha aparecido por fin. Todos podemos predecir qué decidirá, ¿no? Todo vale en el amor y el la guerra, y para Padma son las dos cosas a la vez. xD

Gracias miles a los que se molestaron en dejar rviews:** Ucch**, **PattyVG** (achucha), **Karla ('Mione)** (calla, calla, que me haces sonrojar :p), **Tastatur** (¡dos reviews muy útiles!), **Minilula** (Muajajaja) y **Akari Yagami** . Sois fantásticas.

Doy fe de que este capítulo sería bastante peor sin la ayuda de dos betas entusiastas, Rakshah y Takhisis. :D Muchas gracias también, y besitos.

Y esto es todo. Cualquier comentario o e-mail será bienvenido. ¡Hasta el siguiente!


End file.
